Retratos de Vida
by LuaGitana
Summary: ¿Que son capaces de hacer un par de trazos en papel? pasado y presente se conjugan, y todo por esa curiosidad bendita... AsmitaxDefteros, CamusxMilo
1. Sobre Papel

**Retratos de Vida**

* * *

><p>-¿Quieres quedarte quieto de una buena vez, Kardia?- El acuariano suspiró con pesar, mientras un contrariado escorpión fruncía el ceño con desespero. Cuando aceptó ser parte de semejante empresa esperaba un trato mucho mejor.<p>

-Es que ya me cansé Dégel, ¡Nadie me dijo que debía estar sin mover ni un pelo por tanto tiempo!- revocó el aludido con tono enfadado. Asmita sólo atinó a sonreír, imaginando la escena. Seguramente, con un Kardia deshecho en pucheros y un Dégel estoico pero con evidente frustración en sus ojos aguamarina, culpa de los caprichos de su compañero de faena.  
>El rubio dio un par de pasos y alzó su mano derecha frente a él, tratando de asir lo que su nariz le prometía hallar a un par de centímetros de sus níveos dedos.<p>

-Aquí estoy, Asmita- sonrió. Defteros miraba con el ceño fruncido y gesto de concentración al par de peliazules, mientras plasmaba la escena de la manera más fiel posible que le permitían sus manos en el trozo de papel que tenía sobre sus muslos, a la par que con la zurda extendía sus dedos en dirección al virginiano. Éste le tomó las falanges con delicadeza, acercándose y paseando la mano libre sobre los cabellos, también azulados, de Defteros.

-Son un par de revoltosos ustedes dos- se quejó el gemelo, mirando con reprobación y cierto aire divertido en sus orbes verdes a Dégel y Kardia, que no podían estar quietos. El primero movía imperceptiblemente la pierna derecha y constantemente miraba con cierta advertencia al segundo, el cual si no era por que cambiaba su expresión de fastidio a una de cansancio, era porque se removía en su improvisado piso o daba golpecitos de impaciencia con sus pies.

-¡Te aguantas! Somos los únicos modelos disponibles- revocó el de ojos jades, haciendo tanta gala de su elocuencia y ya cansado de estar tan tieso, que con el brusco movimiento al señalar hacia Defteros y Asmita hizo que Dégel perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de la estrecha roca que les servía de pedestal arruinando así la pose, ganando de esa forma la risa de Asmita, el regaño de Dégel y el suspiro cansado de Defteros.

Semejante comedia griega, aunque Kardia opinaría que era más una tragedia, se originó a causa de una, para que negarlo, indiscreción por parte de Asmita.

Él siempre había sido así. Curioso. Tanto que esa curiosidad lo llevó a él.

Defteros, la sombra de Géminis, era una persona reservada. Escondido como estaba no podía dar pie a mucha interacción con su alrededor. En realidad se le tenía prohibido casi respirar, reforzada semejante apelación con la máscara que inclemente le cubría más de la mitad del rostro.  
>Pero solo él, él con su capacidad de observar sin ver, de sentir sin percibir luz, pudo descubrirlo y hacerle sentir la bocanada de aire fresco que el mundo le negaba por su simple existencia.<p>

Por curiosidad, Asmita decidió saber más de esa presencia que se negaba a dar fe de su existencia en Géminis, asustando al gemelo la primera vez que se le reveló en cuerpo astral en su habitación oscura.

Una sonrisa, una interrogante… bastaron para dejarlo desarmado.

Como pocos o nadie sabían de la existencia de Defteros en el Santuario, eran usuales las visitas a deshoras de la noche en su templo. Cosmos ocultos a la sombra de pilares y corazones agitados, deseosos de la presencia del otro, necesitados.  
>Defteros de ese ente que lo llenaba de vida, que le hacía sentir persona a pesar de ser sombra, con sus alabanzas a la naturaleza del ser, sus indagaciones y conclusiones al meditar, el aroma a té de jazmín que destilaban sus cabellos y esos orbes azules, nublados, que al gemelo se le antojaban soñadores en lugar de ciegos.<br>Asmita de ese misterio que era el gemelo, de la tosca voz que al inicio temblaba pero que poco a poco se fue afianzando en un ronco susurro que le hacía sentir calofrío en la nuca. De la idílica mentalidad de él, la devoción en su voz al hablar de sus ideales, la atención con la que absorbía su soliloquio, la risa gentil que se apagaba tras esas ataduras de cuero…

Pronto, esa necedad fue más allá de palabras, involucrando pieles en el camino.

Su amistad mutó a algo que, aunque ambos sabían que era, no tenía nombre. No querían dárselo. Simplemente se dejaron tragar por el roce de sus manos, labios que aunque inciertos al principio, al paso del tiempo se exigían. Bocas que clamaban el nombre del otro, piernas que se enredaban entre sí bajo las sábanas, manos que comenzaron a perderse bajo togas sueltas, carnes que se conectaban inclementes, coros de suspiros al aire… algo sin nombre, pero con todas sus consecuencias.

En uno de sus encuentros clandestinos, uno en el que Aspros no se hallaba en el Santuario por misión y por tanto dándoles amplia libertad en el templo de Géminis, ambos hombres dejaron fluir su mar de necesidad, su sed de las aguas del otro hasta desfallecer. La máscara de Defteros era evacuada para estos fines, por supuesto.  
>Tras los jadeos y sudores que anunciaban el término de la pasional sesión, Defteros se abrazó a la fuerte pero gentil espalda del virginiano, sintiendo que aún vibraba su piel al contacto de la caliente que el mismo conservaba. Tras recuperar el aliento un par de minutos, el griego repartió perezosamente besos cortos en la nuca del rubio, pasando por los hombros y regresando con suavidad a sus labios. Asmita se dejó hacer, complacido.<p>

-Eres armonía, Defteros- éste alzó la vista, mirando los cabellos rubios, contrariado. – parecieras una feroz bestia a momentos, y ahora mismo eres el ser más cuidadoso y amable del universo. Deberías ser Libra, una balanza que te haga justicia. Casi pareciera que temes romperme. – Defteros rio, enarcando una ceja.

-¿Libra? Soy más bien lo correcto y lo prohibido, la pasión y el cuidado… Géminis. Dos en uno.- Asmita sonrió ante tan atinada apelación.

-Haz tumbado mis argumentos.

-Ciertamente, temo romperte- siseó con aliento cándido tras la oreja virginiana, que arrancó un leve suspiro de su dueño - temo quebrarte a favor de mis deseos y mis necesidades. Porque te necesito – el aliento mutó a una caricia húmeda dada por su lengua, dando leves estocadas en su oreja y haciendo sentir al hindú un cosquilleo que le causó escalofrío en todo el cuerpo – tengo sed de ti, Asmita. Temo beber todo y no dejar nada, pero no puedo evitar probar de ti que eres ambrosía y néctar.

El aludido solo atinó a sonreír con los labios entreabiertos y las sensaciones de las manos cálidas del geminiano recorrerlo todo, y voltearlo en las sábanas.

-Hace un par de años no eras un poeta tan dominante ¡Ah! – calló al sentir bajar los labios del peliazul por su pecho, viajando rumbo al sur. Defteros sonrió, complacido.

-Hace un par de años era un muchachito inseguro. Tú me quitaste esa inseguridad – Asmita sentía que su piel se erizaba y su vientre vibraba al compás de los labios de ese hombre que le volteaba el piso siempre que podía – tu me quitaste mis miedos… me quitaste tantas cosas y me otorgaste otras tantas que… - iba a enloquecer, moriría ahí mismo con ese hombre tocándolo todo, lamiendo y probando hasta su alma. Cuando creyó ver el infinito cosmos de su placer por cuarta vez esa noche, Defteros se acercó a sus labios, mirándolo como solo él lo hacía. Con esa intensidad que solo él había sentido perforarle sus cuencas vacías, viéndole el alma…. – Me hiciste el hombre que soy ahora Asmita, y este hombre te reclama solo suyo.

Tras semejante adjudicación de poder, el hindú no supo atinas más que besar esos labios que le habían hecho terreno conquistado, jadeando, rojas sus mejillas de excitación, probando sus sudores conjuntos. Defteros respondió con fiereza.

Él no había sido robado, había sido entregado con total consentimiento.

Horas pasaron así, tentándose y probándose sin llegar a más, hasta que desistieron de sus juegos fundiéndose en un tranquilo abrazo con solo sus corazones como música de fondo. El mayor entonces tuvo necesidad de atender otros asuntos más fisiológicos, a lo cual Asmita aprovechó para estirar sus músculos un tanto adoloridos de tanta acción y descanso. Al dejar caer una de sus manos al costado de la cama en la que yacía, rozó sin querer una superficie que no era piedra con las yemas de sus dedos. Curioso, palpó aquello que llamó su atención, notando que estaba separado del piso y era amplio a la vez que ligero y delgado. Lo alzó y acercó su nariz.

Era papel.

Extrañado, pues Defteros no era muy fanático de la lectura de documentos, acercó más el objeto a su rostro y captó con sorpresa el olor que se desprendía era grafito, combinado con la tenue fragancia de Defteros. Le llamó la atención que el tacto que presentaba la hoja no era el típico que dejan las letras al ser escritas, sino que sentía con sus yemas trazos amplios e irregulares que parecían formar algo más grande al tejerse entre sí.  
>Asmita se dio cuenta con algo de sorpresa que tenía un dibujo entre sus manos.<p>

-¿Qué haces?- la voz, una octava más alta de lo normal, lo asustó al ser oída. Sintió que el papel le era arrebatado de las manos, y después cayó un silencio un tanto incómodo entre los dos. Defteros respiraba con pesadez, y Asmita estaba descolocado por la sorpresa ante la actitud del hombre. Arqueó una ceja.

-Nada… no sabía que gustaras de dibujar- respondió con lentitud. El aludido entonces reaccionó, y se sintió estúpido. Se había avergonzado de sus trazos al grado de arrebatarle el dibujo a Asmita, olvidando que no podía verlo a causa de su ceguera. Suspiró, y se sentó junto a él, apoyando el mentón en su hombro desnudo y escondiendo el rostro avergonzado entre las cortinas doradas. No sabía que decir.

-Yo… soy un estúpido, reaccionar así… es solo que… yo solo…- Asmita sonreía, divertido por los balbuceos del griego. Comprendía que Defteros era muy huraño para con sus cosas, y que una actividad tan artística para la naturaleza insegura del gemelo, quizá le había avergonzado no ser 'tan bueno' – No soy tan bueno. – Justo en el blanco.

-Me encantaría poder refutar ese comentario, Defteros. ¡Seguro eres todo un artista! – Lo dijo sin ánimos de ironizar, pero Defteros se sintió peor. Abrazó por la cintura a Asmita, y le besó en el hombro escondiendo sus ojos aun mas en su cuello, apenado. La ceguera del hindú nunca había sido inconveniente entre ambos y jamás era tema de conversación, por lo que el geminiano se maldijo una vez más por su estupidez.

-Perdóname – susurró en su cuello. Asmita entendió el cómo habían sido tomadas sus palabras, y se lamentó. Tomó con sus finas manos las morenas del mayor, y virándose las colocó en su rostro, disfrutando del cálido tacto de esas ásperas palmas envolverle la faz. Abrió los ojos.

-El que no pueda ver me priva de muchas cosas, Defteros. Como ver tu rostro, tus ojos que deben ser infinitamente hermosos, los dibujos que haces… - Defteros bajó la mirada. No soportaba ver esos zafiros nublados, tan llenos de una dulzura que no merecía – pero sin embargo puedo ver cosas que otros no. Vi a través de tu templo, de tu máscara… penetré en tu alma y presumo saber lo que hay en tu corazón.- una mano blanca se posó sobre el pecho del heleno. – Esto es lo que puedo ver, mi Defteros. Y es lo que de verdad me llena.

Defteros miró la expresión del rubio, y no pudo evitar que se aguaran sus ojos. Lo abrazó lo más estrechamente que pudo, fundiéndolo contra su cuerpo. Era él lo que más quería, diferente a lo que sentía por su hermano, pero tan poderoso como ese lazo de sangre.

Pero no era sangre lo que lo unía a Asmita. Era algo que iba más allá… era néctar y ambrosía.

Asmita, por su parte, siguió insistiendo que Defteros debía tener una mano maravillosa para el dibujo, y convenció a un no muy seguro geminiano el hacer un retrato de cierto par de peliazules, que por cosas de la vida se habían enterado hacía ya tiempo de su existencia y relación con Asmita y lo acogían en su pequeño círculo sin muchas complicaciones.

-Ellos atestiguarán si estoy en lo correcto, y eres realmente el artista que creo – sonrió el rubio con suficiencia.

-Ellos son un par insufrible juntos – hizo una mueca Defteros. Pero acabó sonriendo y aceptando. Más lo hizo para compensar a virgo por su desaire con el dibujo que por otra cosa, con el resultado de estar en la fuente de Athena, lugar poco concurrido por los habitantes del Santuario, idílico para su objetivo.

Dégel expresó su sorpresa al saber del lado artístico del griego, pero avaló el buen trazo y la soltura de su muñeca con la elegancia léxica que sólo él poseía, en los dibujos de Defteros. Kardia por su parte se rió un rato de él, ganándose un hematoma un tanto feo en la cabeza por mano de Defteros, quien avergonzado le había arrebatado su trabajo después de la humillación. Pero al rato y un par de compresas de hielo después, cortesía del francés, aceptó el escorpión que no era tan malo con sus dibujos y que le gustaría uno con Dégel de co-protagonista. Porque claro, él iba a ser el elemento principal en la obra de arte. Siempre lo era.

-¡Ya se me entumió el trasero, Defteros! ¿Quieres apurarte? – Dégel rodó los ojos preguntándose por enésima vez en el día que rayos había visto en semejante criatura tan revoltosa.

-Tranquilo bicho, ya está – dijo el dibujante, levantándose de la roca que le había servido de asiento, y acercándose a un aliviado Dégel y enfurruñado Kardia. Antes de que éste pudiera replicar por el apelativo, acción que tenía toda la intención de llevar a cabo, el acuariano con determinación en las aguamarinas le puso una mano en la boca, le rodeó con el otro brazo los hombros y asomó sus labios por el lóbulo de un Kardia descolocado, abrazándolo así por detrás y susurrándole con voz sensual en un intenso acento francés una propuesta que el heleno no pudo rechazar.

-Su abres la boca una vez más, te mato.

Dégel miró por encima del hombro la lámina de papel que un tanto conmocionado Defteros ante la actitud del francés le mostraba, y se impresionó. Las líneas, las sombras, las expresiones… eran exactas. Mientras admiraba el trabajo, sintió una humedad inusual en la mano con la que mantenía sellada la boca de Kardia, y la alejó de inmediato con un gesto de desaprobación. Escorpio se sonrió, relamiéndose los labios.

-No sé qué asco te da _mon __chéri, _si te encanta mi lengua en tu… - Dégel enrojeció furiosamente, y lanzó una advertencia helada a su amante, quien se estremeció. No era bueno jugar con el Mago de los Hielos, no en público – ¡Ya, ya! Imagino que lo de matarme no era precisamente a besos… vaya hombre. – suspiró, cruzándose de brazos. Posó su mirada en el retrato mientras Asmita dejaba fluir cual rio su risa fresca, y Defteros le hacía coro. Debía admitirlo, Defteros tenía lo suyo.

Entonces, ensanchó una macabra sonrisa.

-¡Ya se! A la siguiente vez que quieras practicar, nos dibujas un poco mas… ya sabes - con una de sus manos acarició la mejilla de un Dégel totalmente conmocionado por la insensatez de su compañero, y lleno de vergüenza – yo te aviso la próxima vez que Dég y yo estemos en su templo, hay un ángulo desde la ventana de la biblioteca al escritorio que…

-¡KARDIA, BASTA!

Carcajadas inundaron los bosques de Athena, a la par que un contrariado escorpión que se clamaba inocente de los cargos era perseguido por un rojísimo y furioso acuariano, amenazando por terminar sus días en un bloque de hielos eternos.

Esos pequeños momentos eran los que en medio de tantos sacrificios, de tanto deber y honor, se sentían personas más que caballeros. Los que los hacían seguir adelante y pelear por sus ideales, a pesar de conocer su destino para con su diosa.

En esos momentos, eran personas felices.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong> Esta historia, en el primer capítulo esta ubicada en el Santuario, antes de la llegada de Sasha al mismo. El siguiente capi esta en el presente, con el santuario de Saori & Co. ¡Espero la disfruten tanto como disfruté escribiéndola! :)


	2. Entre Polvo

** Cap. 2 Entre Polvo  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Estornudó por millonésima vez esa mañana, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Restregó con el dorso de la mano la ya enrojecida nariz, lamentando su suerte. Había sido entrenado para matar enemigos, salvar diosas en apuros, elevar sus puños al cielo y partir la tierra de una patada, y demás panfernalia que dicha de esa manera sonaba hasta ridícula e idílica… pero ciertamente su entrenamiento no incluía limpiar polvo e inmundicia.<p>

Otro estornudo. ¡Maldita la hora en la que había aceptado la petición de Camus para ordenar la añeja biblioteca de Acuario! Pateó una caja, lleno de frustración, logrando con semejante berrinche levantar más polvo y haciendo que un par de arañas desorientadas treparan por su pie. Las aniquiló de un pisotón.

-Esto es horrible – resopló Milo, con la nariz rojísima goteando y el cabello, de por si enmarañado, lleno de una pelusilla blanca. Se sentó sobre una pila de cajas, y se dedicó a despegar una cintilla de papel que estaba pegada en una de ellas, con gesto cansado y dando un largo suspiro. Camus le miró desde las alturas, afianzada una de sus manos a la parte superior de las escaleras movibles un tanto gastadas que había hallado en el interior de la biblioteca, a la par que sacudía con la otra con un trapo uno de los estantes más altos, escudriñando con atención los volúmenes ahí expuestos como buscando algo que le diera pistas sobre lo que quería encontrar. Enarcó una ceja, y dejó ver una media sonrisa, gesto que pocas veces hacia acto de presencia en su normalmente estoico rostro a la luz pública pero que era un tanto común estando él y Milo en soledad. Por desgracia, éste lo interpretó como un mohín de burla por parte del francés y frunció los labios, ofendido.

-Tú quisiste ayudarme, no me vengas a mí con caprichos Milo. Toma – sacó con parsimonia dos gruesos libros empolvados del estante que estaba tratando y se los lanzó al griego, quien a pesar de su enfado los tomó al vuelo con habilidad – esos títulos parecen tener información contable sobre lo que el Patriarca busca. Límpialos y revísalos, si no te molesta – ¡Pues claro que le molestaba! ¡Su nariz, la estúpida risa de un 'simpático' Camus, y su maldita biblioteca que no dejaba de soltar polvo! Asió sus mechones azulados, y los lanzó tras sus hombros para que no estorbaran con su lectura. Al menos ya había frutos de lo que sentía era una empresa sin sentido.

-Bonita la hora en la que al Patriarca le dio por conocer la localización de las armaduras en la anterior guerra santa y cuales fueron usadas - atajo el escorpión, sacudiendo sin mucho éxito la portada de uno de los gruesos volúmenes, ganándose que la pelusilla hiciera de las suyas de nuevo y su nariz se estremeciera otra vez con un nuevo estornudo - ¡JODER! ¡Voy a morirme! Pereceré aquí, solo, entre la inmundicia de tu biblioteca…

-Eres un dramático, Milo. Y deja de maldecir en mi templo, ¿Quieres?

-Me quieres – el francés lo miró de reojo, ligeramente sorprendido por la tranquilidad con la que el aludido le había contestado, y sonrió para sus adentros. Observó las cejas pobladas de su amante fruncirse con concentración tras recuperarse de la nueva estocada que sus pulmones le habían dado, enfocado a estudiar el libro que le había encomendado revisar. Labios gruesos, entreabiertos, emulando las palabras que en griego antiguo eran descifradas por el hombre. Si algo debía reconocerle a Milo era que era muy bueno con las traducciones de ese dialecto.

Y si, no podía negarlo. Le quería. Se atrevería incluso a decir que le amaba, pero no le gustaba dejarle las cosas tan fáciles a ese hombre. No cuando podía saciar su curiosidad experimental de verle luchar por sacarle esas verdades que le decía a medias, expectante de que métodos usaría el escorpión para hacerle romper aquella barrera ya casi imperceptible en su persona, que cuando hacía acto de presencia era a propósito para tentar a Milo en una lucha eterna del gato y el ratón. Una en la que corría, pero gustaba de ser alcanzado a veces.

-Sólo cuando te comportas – puntualizó.

Y Milo hizo caso omiso a la condicionante del francés, muy cansado para replicar. Ya le haría saber qué opinaba al respecto bajo sábanas, seguro de que Camus le disfrutaba tanto cuando se 'comportaba', como cuando no. Sobre todo cuando no.

Siguieron así hasta el medio día. Camus haciendo gala de una paciencia envidiable al limpiar, ordenar, acomodar y analizar uno a uno los volúmenes que jamás antes se había animado a tocar de esa lúgubre biblioteca perteneciente a su templo. No era que no gustara de la lectura, muy por el contrario era una de sus actividades favoritas. Pero esa habitación oscura, helada incluso para sí, le clamaba apartarse; como si su dueño anterior le hubiese puesto su marca personal, y Camus no era de los que invadían lo que no era suyo.  
>Así la sentía. Ese lugar tenía un cosmos antiguo arraigado tan poderoso que no le atañía muy a pesar de ser parte de su templo. Sin embargo, algo le llamaba… algo lejano, perdido en el tiempo clamaba por él, calando muy hondo en su pecho. ¿Melancolía, quizá?<p>

-¿Sabes?, este lugar me causa escalofrío – comentó Milo tras varias horas de silencio, haciendo que el acuariano diera un respingo. Había ya revisado diversos documentos que Camus le iba pasando y analizando otros más que él mismo se encargó de encontrar, haciendo anotaciones, muy a pesar de que su nariz inclemente le instaba a dejarlo por la paz. Se sacudió las manos y le miró - es como si hubiera una energía fuerte, no sabría explicarte… siento como si ya hubiese estado aquí. – Camus sintió un leve estremecimiento al oir esas palabras de boca del hombre.

Sí, el también lo sentía. Como si el lugar le llamara, le hechizara con sus viejas memorias, pero sin saber el motivo y eso le causaba cierto rechazo. Era suya, pero a la vez no. Una parte profunda de su propia esencia, una muy escondida, sentía como propio cada volumen, cada rincón de la habitación que poco a poco iba recuperando su pulcritud original, pero su parte más tangible la desconocía. Le asustaba.

-Lo sé… siento algo parecido – bajó de la escalerilla sin soltarle la mirada, pero al pisar uno de los escalones ya carcomidos por el tiempo se falseó el tobillo, cayendo y trayendo consigo medio estante de libros viejos al querer asirse de la repisa.

-¡Camus!

Milo atinó a reaccionar, colocando su cuerpo bajo el francés, recibiendo el impacto de su cuerpo sobre sus brazos. Pero la avalancha de libros le hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo ambos al suelo entre un mar de páginas, pergaminos y láminas desordenadas, rancias. Tardaron un par de segundos en reparar en su situación, aturdidos por el fuerte impacto. Y al mirarse a los ojos, comprendieron.

Milo se hallaba extendido en el piso cuan largo era su cuerpo, con Camus sobre él en una posición nada cómoda ni decorosa. Sus antebrazos se hallaban cada uno a los lados de la cabeza de un escorpión turbado por la repentina cercanía, y sus muslos chocaban a cada mínimo movimiento que hicieran. Al querer incorporarse Milo en sus antebrazos, algo adolorido, un roce imprevisto en sus hombrías le hizo desistir, jadeando ambos con sorpresa.

Brilló fuego jade. Era hora de hacer pagar a Camus por su pobre nariz.

-¿Estás bien? – murmuró, chocando a propósito su aliento cálido en la oreja de un Camus que se estremeció al sonido del ronco susurro, bajo, varonil. Le estaba provocando a propósito, y él lo sabía. No era momento para esas cosas, se dijo, pero no pudo evitar sentir una descarga recorrerle el vientre.

-Si… pero no debiste hacer eso Milo, yo solo pude haber… ¡Ngh! – Milo le calló con una mordida en su lóbulo, lanzándole corrientes por todo el cuerpo. Continuó con lametadas cortas sobre uno de los puntos más débiles de su amante - ¡Basta! Debemos terminar el trabajo…

-Tan orgulloso y responsable como siempre, francés ingrato – mustió con picardía el escorpión, alzando un poco sus caderas y rozando la entrepierna de su amante, gimiendo ambos al contacto. Las aguamarinas, antes divididas entre el placer y el deber, eran ya fuego helado ante los soles de jade – vamos, déjate envenenar por el escorpión al menos una vez… _mon chéri_. – provocó.

Y Camus entendió el juego de Milo. Sonriendo con malicia, y algo desorientado por el repentino giro de la situación, logró tomar las muñecas de un Milo que se contrarió por el cambio de ánimos de Camus, quien rozó con su lengua el arco de la oreja del griego, acorralándolo contra el piso de improvisto. Éste sonrió, extasiado con su hazaña. Lograr encender tan pronto a Camus era ya muy meritorio, e iba a cobrarse con creces su recompensa.

-Mi templo, mis reglas – colocó ambas rodillas a los costados de un expectante escorpión, y acercó amenazadoramente sus labios, intercambiando sus alientos y rozando sus narices. Milo se relamió, excitado.

-Entonces enséñame a jugar tu juego.

Camus mordió el labio superior, sin besarlo, provocándole. Se dedicó a esculpir con su lengua el cuello griego, descubriendo nuevas cavidades que se iban erizando conforme su músculo húmedo hacía mella de esa piel que ardía bajo sí. Contoneó cada milímetro de epidermis deseosa, subiendo suavemente, sin prisas, de una manera que sabía enloquecer al escorpión, para terminar dándole una suave mordida en el arco de la oreja. Milo se extasió.

-¡Ah…! Y yo soy el que debe… comportarse… - masculló al tener la lengua cándida dentro de su cavidad auditiva, a la par que, negándose a ser simple víctima muy a pesar de estarlo disfrutando endemoniadamente, alzó sus caderas una vez más para hacerle notar a su verdugo que tan dispuesto estaba, y las ganas que tenía de demostrárselo. Éste se limitó a soltar su aliento en la oreja del otro, seductor, haciéndolo temblar. No le gustaba dejarle las cosas tan fáciles a Milo, pero definitivamente le estaba costando.

Siguió explorando esas carnes, rozando los labios aventureros por todos los relieves de su faz, escalando sus mejillas que eran volcanes ardientes, probando aquella meseta que era su barbilla, ahogándose hasta el valle de su clavícula, evitando juguetonamente el lago fresco que significaba su boca, dejándolo cada vez más encendido.  
>Las pieles chocaban, con telas como moderadoras. Milo disfrutaba de la curiosa exploración de Camus que, al parecer, no tenía prisa por concluir, pero alterándole más a cada momento al verlo descubrirle nuevos puntos erógenos que hasta el mismo ignoraba. Lo estaba tentando, le torturaba, y el griego lo sabía.<p>

Sabía como el francés detestaba dejarle las cosas fáciles, y fingiría seguirle el astuto juego hasta tomarlo desprevenido. Sabía que a él le gustaba así.

Ya los labios de un Camus un tanto confuso por la aparente serenidad del otro, iniciaron una nueva danza al desabotonar la camisa que el guardián del escorpión celeste portaba para la sucia faena. Éste abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y soltó una carcajada ahogada por lo ronco de su excitada voz. Esa treta la conocía. Él mismo la había aplicado incontables veces.

-¿Y ahora te robas mis trucos, Camus? – acusó con sensualidad, y el aludido se limitó a mirarle por encima del pecho que subía y bajaba acompasadamente, con un botón entre sus dientes y sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Algo tenía que aprender de ti – terminó por desabrochar el último botón, dejando el torso labrado totalmente al descubierto. Milo se oyó jadear al tener los labios del acuariano susurrar sobre su ombligo – quien diría que fuese posible… - y le propinó un lametón.

Suficiente. Milo sintió que ya era mucha la altanería por parte de su amante, y haciendo acopio de las fuerzas que su estado le permitían, y usando las piernas como punto de apoyo, se incorporó de improvisto descolocando a un Camus que aún no terminaba su faena, invirtiendo los papeles en cuestión de segundos dejándolo contra el duro suelo. Tan brusco fue el movimiento, que a su derredor volaron varios de los documentos, papeles y demás que habían caído junto al santo de Acuario elevando polvo a su paso, haciendo que Milo, por qué no, estornudara una vez más.

Echando demonios por la boca nuevamente, no se percató de la lámina de papel viejo que había caído sobre el rostro de un Camus muy contrariado, hasta que no quiso tomar posesión de sus labios y seguir con la sesión de ese interesante juego que habían pactado en silencio. Ante curioso cuadro, no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa, retirando el papel del rostro del acuariano para descubrir su ceño fruncido por el improvisado intruso. Pero la risa de Milo se paralizó en instantes, cambiando su expresión divertida a una totalmente desconcertada. Se puso pálido, mirando la lámina entre sus manos como si quisiera perforarla con sus orbes jade, incrédulo.

Camus se percató de la expresión de Milo, y se tensó. No era normal que el griego tuviera esa clase de reacción, mucho menos en semejante situación, y sin querer su aura helada se activó, expectante.

-¿Milo?

Viendo que el escorpión no reaccionaba, se incorporó del suelo sentándolo en el piso y colocándose junto a él de rodillas, ya preocupado. El aludido despegó al fin los ojos opacos del papel en cuestión, aparente culpable de su muda histeria, y le miró con terror impregnado en los orbes. Camus le apremió con la mirada.

-Esto… esto es macabro… - masculló, pasándole el objeto del delito con dedos temblorosos – ya hasta las ganas se me quitaron…

Totalmente intrigado, tomó la lámina en sus manos, y posó sus aguamarinas con ansiedad sobre aquello que tanto había alterado al otro hombre.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

Era él, con Milo. Pero no solo eso, sino que estaban uno sobre el otro como momentos antes habían estado en la realidad, fuera de ese mundo de líneas de grafito que se entretejían para formar la escena que había protagonizado momentos antes junto a su amante. Las mismas expresiones de placer y picardía, los mismos cuerpos que se tocaban con ansias… solo con una variable. No estaban en el piso, sino sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca.  
>El dibujo se veía ya envejecido por los años, pero conservaba cierta vida en los trazos que mostraba.<p>

Pasado el impacto inicial, Camus estudió con más detalle la escena plasmada. A pesar de ser los mismos rostros, los mismos cuerpos, las ropas también eran distintas…

Por curiosidad viró el papel desgastado, y halló una inscripción en griego. La leyó en voz alta, con algo de descompostura, ante los ojos aun turbados de Milo.

-'Kardia y Dégel'... firma… – frunció el ceño, esforzándose por entender mejor el tosco garabato – Defteros.

Algo se revolvió en el interior de ambos santos con aquellas palabras. Profundo, en el mismo sitio donde sentían conocida pero a la vez ajena esa habitación lóbrega que los envolvía con su aura llena de misterios. Milo entonces le arrebató el papel, y escudriño los garabatos. Le miró a los ojos.

-No se tu, pero esto me está dando mucho repelús, Camus - sentenció, metiendo finalmente la hoja tras varios volúmenes en un estante bajo, como escondiendo el dibujo cual objeto maldito. A Camus se le había secado la garganta. Esos nombres, le sonaban…

-Milo… Kardia y Dégel… - tragó grueso. Tanta casualidad junta le conmocionaba. Ofuscado, se aclaró la garganta – Kardia de Escorpio y Dégel de… de Acuario, eran los antiguos guardianes de nuestras respectivas casas. – Milo abrió mucho los ojos – Yo… lo leí en los archivos.

Un silencio pesado, incómodo, se hizo presente en el lugar. Pasaron así varios minutos, hasta que Milo atinó a susurrar.

-¿Podemos acabar esto de las armaduras otro día? – Camus le miró, y vio súplica en sus ojos – ¿Por favor?

A pesar de su turbación por tan bizarra revelación, el guardián de Acuario no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa. Hasta Milo podía ser adorable a veces.

-Sólo por esta vez – aceptó.

Y salieron del lugar, con un palpitar pesado en sus pechos, pero muy dentro de si con la certeza latente de pertenecer a ese lugar desde tiempos muy lejanos e inmemorables.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong> Me gusto mucho escribir esta historia, sobre todo a los respectivos Milo y Kardia :) siempre me he identificado un poco con el escorpión por su manera tan elocuente de ser, y es que es adorable xD

¡Espero les haya gustado el final! parecería el último cap de terror, pero si leiste el primero seguro te vas a reir como yo xD jojojo!

¡Agradezco reviews! me alimentan y me motivan a escribir mas :)


End file.
